


It's What Good Sons Do

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-15
Updated: 2003-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and Donna fight to smooth the way for the new Vice President appointee.





	1. It's What Good Sons Do

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**It's What Good Sons Do**

**by:** DaxisSteele

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended with the use of characters and situations from the West Wing.  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna fight to smooth the way for the new Vice President appointee.  
**Spoiler:** Through Season 4  
**Author's Note:**

>   
> _Politics is perhaps the only profession for which no preparation is  
>  thought necessary._ Robert Louis Stevenson

"Stand up for your right." He sighed and listened to the words. "Don't give up the fight." The man, high or not had been a genius. 

"I didn't know you were a reggae fan." Josh looked up to see Donna standing in his doorway. 

"Did you need something?" The Deputy Chief of Staff returned his attention to the bottle of scotch in his hand. 

"You can talk to me about it you know." He drained his glass and listened to the jingling of the ice as he set the cup on the desk. 

"There's nothing to talk about. It happened, and now it's over." 

Donna stood quietly in the doorway watching him. He worked for the Vice President for five years before he joined Bartlett for America and Donna knew he had respected the man greatly. She started to protest but bit her tongue and looked at the pictures hanging around the room. 

"Do you need me to pull any more files?" A phantom smile touched his lips as he poured another drink. 

"Not right now." 

"I'd love to see it, but he'd never go for it." 

"What?" Donna pointed at the picture of Leo and the President. 

"Leo." 

"I wish he would." Josh held the cold glass to his forehead hoping to reduce the pounding in his brain. 

"He would make a great Vice President." Donna smiled and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "Are you alright?" He looked at her intently. How he was supposed to answer her, he didn't know. 

"I never saw this coming." 

"No one saw this coming Josh." He poured a second glass of scotch and gestured for her to sit down. 

"It's my job to stop things like this from happening." She could read what he was really thinking in his response. 

"Josh, you aren't a miracle worker. He's a grown man. He knew the risks of what he was doing. You can't take responsibility for that." She lifted the glass to her lips and started to sip the bitter liquid. "I think right now you should be more concerned about how you are going to get Leo to accept the nomination." 

"You realize what that would mean don't you?" 

"That you would most likely be COS? Yes." 

"You complain about the hours we work now. Leo and Margaret never leave this place." 

"You know I'd do it in a heart beat." He caught her eye for a moment and saw the sincerity there. He knew she would be there every step of the way. 

"What did I ever do to deserve you Donnatella?" She flushed at the rare show of gratitude. "Is anyone still here?" Relieved at the change in conversation she shook her head. 

"Just Leo and Margaret." She smiled slightly. "I think the President might still be in the Oval Office. He was still wound up about Zoey." 

"That's one nightmare I hope I never have to face." 

"I'm just glad she made it home safe." Josh nodded mutely as he looked at the file on his desk. 

"Think he's up for visitors?" He was stoic but she could tell he was a little nervous about talking to Bartlett in the aftermath of Zoey's kidnapping. 

"I think you should definitely run it by him before you discuss it with the others." Josh nodded, thankful to have a sounding board, to have someone who understood what he was saying before the words ever left his mouth. Setting down the glass with a sigh, he grabbed the file and stood. 

"Thanks." He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before leaving her to her thoughts. 

* * *

Jed Bartlett barked an invitation to the person quietly knocking on his door. "What can I do for you Josh?" 

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but I wanted to run something by you." He stepped into the office and handed the President the file. Bartlett studied it for a moment before turning back to Josh. 

"Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Have you talked to Leo?" 

"No sir. I thought he might be more receptive if it came from you sir." 

"He'll never accept, but damn if he wouldn't make a hell of a Vice President." Jed sighed and sat down in his seat. 

"We would be in for a fight." Josh sat slowly across from him. "I'm not sure we can keep this from getting ugly when the bring up Tucson. We might not be strong enough to push this through committee." 

"Il segreto della potenza è nella volontà." 

"I'm sorry sir?" 

"The secret of power is the will. Guiseppe Mazzini said that in 1831." 

"Do you really think Leo has the will?" Josh fidgeted nervously. 

"If not, then we have more than enough for him." 

"Yes sir." 

"Let me ask you this Josh. You've been pouring over the files for a week now, who are you willing to fight for the most." 

"I want him sir." 

"You know what this would mean for you?" 

"God help me, yes." He rubbed his eyes not sure he would be able to handle Leo's job. "I don't know if I'm the right person for the job." 

"You know what Leo would say to that Joshua?" 

"Deal with it?" 

"Deal with it, Josh." Jed smiled and handed the file back to Josh. "Brief the others tomorrow, I'll work on Leo." 

"Yes sir." He took the file and walked out the door, passing Leo on the way out. 

"Ah, Leo, come in. I have things to discuss with you." 

"What did Josh want?" Leo sat in a chair across from his old friend. 

"He decided on his recommendation for Vice President." Leo looked stunned. 

"Why didn't he clear it through me first?" 

"He thought you would be more receptive if it was coming from me." Jed chuckled. 

"If he suggested Clark, I'm going to kill him myself." 

"No. He thought someone closer to home would better." Leo was intrigued. 

"Who?" 

"You." Jed waited patiently for the outburst. 

"You can't be serious Mr. President." 

* * *

"How did it go with the President?" Josh found Donna sitting in the same place he left her. 

"He agrees with me." Josh moved to study the picture of Leo and Bartlett. "You didn't have to wait. You could be home by now. God knows we have to be back here early enough in the morning." 

"I wanted to make sure you didn't need help prepping to talk to the others." Josh smirked. 

"Now that you mention it." She looked at her watch. She knew if this appointment went through she would be lucky if she got any sleep at all, let alone the two hours she would most likely get tonight. 

"Only if we can eat first." 

"It's after midnight. You haven't eaten yet?" Josh stopped, stunned by the admission. 

"Have you?" 

"No." 

"Then why would you think that I did?" He shrugged and picked up his book bag. 

"Because you're more responsible than I am." Donna snickered. "Call in an order at Luigi's, we'll pick it up on the way to my place." 

"Thank God! I'm starving." 

"Do you still keep a bag in your car?" She nodded. "Grab it. This is probably going to take all night." She sighed and stood from her chair. 

"I'll pack up and meet you at your car." 

"Take one of the guards, it's late." 

"Josh, it's the White House." 

"Five lock downs in two weeks, and someone kidnapped Zoey, take a guard." His voice was stern but gentle. Her heart fluttered at his concern. 

"I'll take a guard." 

"Thank you." Josh crashed back down in his seat and rubbed his eyes. His head was killing him and he wasn't sure he would make it through this process with his heart in tact. 

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Josh looked up to see Leo standing in his doorway. 

"I've been told that on several occasions, yes." 

"Why would you even suggest it? It will never make it through." 

"Because you're the best man for the job, Leo." Josh looked at his mentor with complete sincerity. 

"They're never going to confirm a drug addict." 

"You never did anything illegal and you've been clean for six years." 

"Doesn't matter. They're trying to crucify this administration and you're handing them the gun, Josh." 

"I'll fight till my last breath." Leo balked at the reminder of what Josh almost lost for the Presidency. 

"Why?" 

"Because, it's what good sons do for friends of their fathers." Leo stood awestruck at the amazing man Josh had turned into. "And because it's the right thing to do." 

"He would be proud of you." Josh stood and picked up his bag. 

"He'll be proud when I make you Vice President." He walked over to the older man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Donna and I are going to be at my place working on this. Go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow we figure out how to make you Vice President of the United States." 

"From your lips to God's ears." 


	2. It's What Good Sons Do 2

 

**It's What Good Sons Do**

**by:** DaxisSteele

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended with the use of characters and situations from the West Wing.  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna fight to smooth the way for the new Vice President appointee.  
**Spoiler:** Through Season 4  
**Author's Note:**

* * *

>   
> _Politics is the skilled use blunt objects._ Lester B Pearson "The  
>  Tenth Decade"

"Pass the tortellini?" Josh reached across the table and handed Donna a bowl of pasta without raising his head. "What do we know about Tucson?" Finally breaking from his reading he looked over at her and took a long drink of his wine. 

"Leo was addicted to alcohol and Valium. He checked himself into a rehab facility in Sierra Tucson six years ago and has been clean ever since." 

"That's what we said in the briefing." Josh nodded, not anxious to relive that part of their lives. "So at least they can't go anywhere else with that. They know everything we know." 

Donna rubbed her eyes and took a drink. "How will CJ spin it?" 

"I'm not sure. He's clean, if we have to we can have him voluntarily submit to a drug test." 

"No good." Donna shook her head and crumpled up her napkin. "Then we open ourselves up to tampering accusations." 

"He wouldn't take one anyway." Josh groaned. "We wouldn't let him then and we won't now." 

"Alright, we've gotten nowhere on this in the last two hours. What else do we have?" 

"The MS crisis." Josh threw an arm over his face wishing the alcohol would do a better job of masking the pain in his head. 

"You okay?" Donna studied his posture. 

"Just a headache. I'm fine." Donna nodded, knowing it hurt more than he was letting on. She stood, grabbing some of the dirty dishes and carried them into the kitchen. 

"I thought we had the MS thing covered. We went through the hearings and were cleared." 

"I wish it were that easy." He jumped when the water and aspirin appeared in front of him. "Thanks." She nodded and stood behind him rubbing his shoulders. He groaned when she stopped to look at her watch. 

"We should get some sleep. We have to be back in the office in three hours." 

"It's five o'clock already?" 

"Yes." He sighed and let his head drop back against the chair. 

"You go get some sleep. I'm going to keep at it." Donna placed her hands on her hips in frustration. 

"You're going to bed." He looked ready to protest but she held up her hand holding off any comment. 

"Josh, you're exhausted. You need to sleep. This will keep until morning." 

"I need to find a way to smooth it over. There has to be a way to get the confirmation through." 

"You aren't going to find it tonight. We've been over these files for the last five hours with a fine tooth comb." 

"Donna." She held fast against the whining pout. 

"Go to bed." She held out her hands for him and helped him out of the chair. Josh started to shoot off his mouth until he saw the look in her eyes. Standing closer than he probably should have been he ignored the part of his brain that warned about getting too close and reached to smooth the lines of exhaustion around her eyes. 

"I'm okay. I'm not going to lose it on you again." She nodded and looked down at her feet. She swallowed hard against the whimper when she felt his arms slip around her and pull her into a hug. "You don't have to panic every time something stressful happens. I'm okay now." He should have known she would be concerned about his mental health. She had watched him deteriorate with crippling speed after the shooting and the anxiety attacks were something he would probably have to live with for the rest of his life. He would have to work harder to hide the anxiety that had been brewing since Hoynes resigned. 

"I don't think I can handle watching you fall apart again." He almost missed the soft whisper. 

"As long as I have you around I won't." He smiled as he pulled back and studied her for her reaction. 

"You won't let my sorry ass fall again." He chuckled but sobered when he saw Donna wasn't laughing. She knew him well enough to read into what he was really saying. 

"I'm not going anywhere Josh." He nodded and smiled awkwardly. The urge to reach out and touch her pale skin was stifling. 

"Why don't you go get ready for bed? I'll clean this stuff up." Donna moved away, cursing the tense silence that was forming between them. Josh watched her walk toward the guest room before dropping a bomb he knew he shouldn't. "I talked to Amy today." He saw her flinch and go rigid. "She said you told her that she doesn't really get me. She said she understands me perfectly. She thought it was ridiculous." 

"Josh, I." Donna couldn't look at him. She stood in the doorway, frozen in panic that Josh would draw the same conclusion that Amy did, and she wasn't ready for him to know she was in love with him. 

"She was wrong." Her head tilted and she looked back at him with confusion. "The only person who really understands me is standing in this room with me." Donna's breath caught at the emotion in his eyes. She wasn't expecting his comment. Fearing that if she tried to speak she would lose her battle over her tenuous emotions, she nodded and whispered a goodnight before disappearing from the room. 

* * *

By morning the emotional exchange that occurred between them had been locked back behind closed doors and their usual banter returned with all its glory. By the time the senior staff assembled in the President's office everything was temporarily back to normal. 

"Where's Leo?" CJ looked at her watch. 

"I ordered him to take the day off and spend some time with Mallory." Jed Bartlett sat down in his chair and looked over at Josh where he was standing by the wall. "Would you like to do the honors?" 

"No sir. I wouldn't presume to steal your thunder." Josh smirked at the President's scowl. 

"You're chicken shit." 

"That too." CJ was starting to get nervous. 

"What has Josh done now and how long will it take me to fix it?" Josh frowned at CJ. 

"Thanks for your never ending faith in my character." 

"I call them like I see them." CJ smirked and opened her briefing notes. "What have you done Josh?" 

"Nothing you can spin CJ." She turned back to Bartlett, alarmed. 

"It can't be that bad, sir." Nervously she looked back over at Josh wondering if they would have to fight to keep his job again. 

"It's not bad. We've decided on the nomination for Vice President." CJ relaxed a little. 

"It's not Clark is it?" 

"You people really have no faith in Josh do you?" At the Deputy Chief of Staff's questioning look Jed explained. "Leo asked me the same thing last night." Josh rolled his eyes and pressed his back further into the wall. 

"Why else would he be chickening out?" 

"We chose Leo." Three shocked faces looked over at Josh. 

"Oh." 

"And we're expecting this to pass through the committee?" Toby rubbed his eyes and sat stoically on the sofa next to CJ. 

"I expect you to make it pass." The President looked pointedly at his Deputy of Communications. 

"Yes sir." 

"Get out of here and get to work. I want to announce this tomorrow." A chorus of `yes sir' bounced around the room as the staff began to exit. 

"Josh, wait a minute." Bartlett waved him back into the room. "Have a seat." 

"Yes sir." Josh returned to the Oval Office and pulled the door closed behind him. "What can I do for you, sir?" 

"When was the last time you slept?" 

"Sir?" 

"When was the last time you got more than an hour of sleep?" 

"January, sir." Jed frowned. 

"And Donna?" 

"Not much more than me sir." Josh shrugged as if it wasn't that big of a deal. 

"You went home and worked all night didn't you?" Jed studied the younger man he thought of as a son with open concern. 

"I'm not letting the ball get dropped on this sir." 

"Josh, catch the others up to speed and then I want you and Donna to take the rest of the day off." 

"Sir." 

"That's an order Josh. You won't do Leo any good if you wind up back in the hospital. We need you healthy and you and Donna both look the living dead." 

"Yes sir." Josh sighed accepting that he was at the mercy of the President. 

"And Josh?" 

"Yes sir?" 

"If I hear you and Donna were doing work at all today I'll be very upset." 

"Yes sir." He pouted like a petulant kid. "Just so you know sir, I'm really fine." Josh headed for the door. 

"Josh, do you think I'm stupid." Josh looked back at him slightly shocked. 

"No sir." 

"Then don't try and bullshit me. I saw you shrinking away in the meeting." Jed walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. He knew Josh pulled away when he was starting to lose control. "I know Donna's holding you together but she needs a break too." Josh nodded, unable to hide the guilty look on his face. 

"Yes sir." 

"No more broken glass, Josh. Abbey would kick my butt if I let that happen." 

"Yes sir." 

"Get out of here." 

"See you tomorrow, sir." 

* * *

"Donna!" 

"Did you need something Josh?" She appeared next to him and matched his stride. 

"Don't do that!" He put his hand over his heart. "It's too early for you to be lurking." 

"I wasn't lurking." He started to argue and then stopped. 

"Can you bring the files on the thing in and call the rest of the senior staff and tell them to meet me in my office?" 

"Anything else?" 

"Then pack up and go home. We've been ordered to take the rest of the day off." He walked into his office and started shifting files around his desk. Donna followed him into the room and studied his posture. 

"We really get the rest of the day off?" She wasn't going to begin to hope until she had confirmation. 

"Not by choice." Josh grumbled, not looking at her as Donna closed the door. "The President ordered me to leave." 

"You were leaning against the wall." 

"What?" At times it irked him that she knew him so well. 

"He saw you leaning against the wall and now he's worried." Josh didn't respond. "Are you okay? You only lean against the wall when, well you know, because Stanley told you to." 

"Donna." He cut off her ramble before she got herself anymore worked up. 

"I'm fine. I'm not having another attack." 

"Did you take your medicine?" 

"I'm fine." She wasn't swayed by the redirect. 

"Did you take your medicine?" He sighed and pulled out the bottle of pills. 

"I was about to." She watched him swallow one and relaxed. 

"How long will the meeting last?" 

"An hour or two. You don't have to wait. Go home and get some sleep." 

"Josh, I." 

"Donna, go home. God only knows when you are going to get another chance." She stood watching him nervously for a moment. 

"And when the meeting is over?" 

"I'll go straight home. Probably escorted by the Secret Service to make sure I really leave." 

"Josh." 

"Donna, I'm really fine." She sighed and shook her head.. There was no way to fix the damage Stackhouse left in his wake. It was bad enough Hoynes resigned, but then Zoey was taken, Bartlett invoked the twenty fifth and Stackhouse took the opportunity to tear the staff into tiny little pieces. The day had been a gross misuse of power and a torture session intended to drive Josh's mind over the edge. For six hours he had been forced to sit in the Oval Office and give the play by play as the President Pro Tem replayed the newsreels from Rosslyn over and over. By the time Josh returned to his office at seven o'clock he was even more withdrawn than had been in the days following the actual shooting. 

"If I didn't think it would have gotten me arrested I would have taken a ski to his head." A ghost of a smile crossed his face. 

"You don't have skis." 

"I'm just saying. Look on the bright side. We got him to resign, so now he's unemployed." Donna snickered. 

"That we did." Josh smirked at the realization his biggest Republican enemy was sitting at home out of a job. His hope to sway the cabinet to side with him and deny Bartlet the chance to resume his office had failed. 

"And we're going to help the other guy kick his ass during elections, right?" Josh laughed at the fierce determination in her eyes. He loved this woman with all his heart. Someday he would find the courage to tell her. 

Donna, sufficiently impressed she had him laughing, set the files down on the desk and started to leave. "Donnatella?" 

"Yes Joshua?" She looked back with a smile. 

"Thanks." 

"I'm not bringing you coffee." She quipped and walked out of the room. 

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Josh was still smirking when CJ and Toby arrived in his office. 

"What's with you?" Toby grumbled. He wanted Leo as Vice President as much as anyone but he wasn't happy about the PR nightmare they were facing. 

"Donna offered to take a ski to the head of the former Speaker of the House." 

CJ laughed and sat down. "What's up?" 

"I've been ordered to catch you up to speed then go home." 

"The wall thing?" 

"No, not the wall thing." Josh glared at her. "I was hiding from Toby's wrath." He smirked and handed them both files. "Where's Will?" 

"Right here." Will flew in the door and closed it behind him. "Sorry." Josh nodded and handed him his own copy of the notes. They were about to get started when Donna knocked on the door. 

"What is it Donna?" 

"Sorry to interrupt the War Council but Leo wants you to call him when you are done." Josh nodded his head. 

"See you tomorrow." She smiled and said her goodbyes before slipping back out of the office. 

"Alright, let's get this over with." They all opened their files and started weeding through the material on Leo. 


	3. It's What Good Sons Do 3

 

**It's What Good Sons Do**

**by:** DaxisSteele

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended with the use of characters and situations from the West Wing.  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna fight to smooth the way for the new Vice President appointee.  
**Spoiler:** Through Season 4  
**Author's Note:**

* * *

>   
> _He loved politicians-even Republicans._ Margaret Truman about her  
>  father.

Josh pulled his tired body up the stairs to his home around noon. He was going to force himself to eat and then crash for an hour before going over some briefs. His plans were thrown slightly off kilter when he opened the door and found his apartment occupied. "Donna?" He dropped his keys on the table and wandered toward the woman half asleep on his couch. There was something comforting about finding her waiting for him when he got home. 

"Josh," she pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. "How did the meeting go?" 

"You mean before or after Toby made Will cry?" She smirked at him and shook her head. "About as well as can be expected." 

"It will pass." 

"Yeah." Josh threw his book bag on his chair and sat on the coffee table in front of her. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you just head home?" 

"I wanted to make sure you ate and then went to bed. I know you well enough to know you would try and work if I left it up to you." Josh scowled but didn't respond. 

"So you figured you would camp out here until I got home?" He smiled. 

"I fell asleep after I finished making lunch. It's in the fridge, I'll grab it." She started to get up but he pushed her back down. 

"Stay put. I'll get it." He wandered into the kitchen and retrieved the two plates from the fridge. Balancing the plates in one hand he snatched drinks off the shelf and closed the door. "What are we eating?" He looked down and the foil covered dishes suspiciously as he walked back into the living room. "It's not rabbit food is it?" Donna just rolled her eyes and accepted the food from him. 

"It's not rabbit food." 

"It's healthy though, isn't it?" She sighed heavily and removed the foil from her plate. 

"Josh, shut up and eat." He smirked at her annoyance as he studied his sandwich. He poked the sprouts as if they were some alien growth. When he was satisfied she looked thoroughly irritated he let out an exaggerated sigh and took a bite. The food Donna forced him to eat never bothered him, with the exception of tofu. He just liked giving her a hard time. "Grow up, Josh. It's not like I used tofu." 

"Tofu isn't even a food. It's processed dirt." He frowned at the mention of the slimy substance. 

"You've eaten it before." 

"Only in instances of sheer desperation and it was always under firm protest." She laughed and shook her head. 

"What's our next move?" Before Josh could respond they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Josh set down his sandwich and moved to open the door. 

"Leo?" 

"Can I come in?" Josh stepped aside and let his tired mentor enter the room. 

"Hey Leo, what are you doing here?" Donna smiled from the couch. 

"I heard you two were banished from the office." Leo smirked and sat in a chair across from the pair. 

"Want something to eat?" Donna pointed to the sandwiches on her plate. "I could make you one." 

"Say no Leo." Josh warned sternly and ducked the hand that shot out at the back of his head. Donna growled in irritation and tried to remember why she liked this man at all. 

"Why would I do that?" Leo smiled at the childish behavior. 

"It's something Margaret would make." Josh smirked at Leo's horrified look. "So what brings you by?" 

"I came to see how everything is going. Everyone is apparently under strict orders not to tell me anything. Since you are stuck on the outside too I thought you might fill me in." 

"And go against the President? Not on your life Leo." Josh snickered at the intimidating scowl on his mentor's face. "You know that doesn't work when I haven't done something stupid right?" 

"I can still fire you." Josh laughed. 

"You really want Toby to be your Chief of Staff?" Donna choked on her sandwich at the suggestion. Absentmindedly Josh reached over and rubbed her back until she caught her breath again. Leo mused at the action but forced his face to remain stoic. 

"You are assuming this will pass through committee." Josh studied him for a moment with careful intensity. 

"Leo, is there something else that is going to come back and bite us in the ass that you haven't told us?" 

"Other than things I have done on the job that didn't make a lot of friends in the RNP? No." Josh nodded, but was unnerved by the statement. 

"It's all protected by National Security right?" Donna set her empty plate on the table and snuggled back into the corner of the couch. 

"That won't matter. They are going to drag everything in the ring they can lay their hands on." 

"Who can we count on for support?" Donna was already ticking off a mental list in her head of known McGarry enemies. 

"There is no way to know for sure. A good portion of the DNP is going to be pissed we didn't pick Stackhouse." Josh sighed and sat back, covering his eyes. "And then there's Walken." He shivered at the mere mention of his name and the movement was not missed by either of his companions. "He still has a lot of pull with the Republicans and he's the first in line to take a chunk out of the Bartlett Administration." Leo watched Josh carefully and noticed his tense posture, although he hadn't been in the office this morning he could guess why the President sent his Deputy home. 

"Josh," he proceeded carefully, knowing Josh wouldn't be receptive to the question he was about to ask. "What happened in the meeting with Walken?" 

"It was nothing." Josh shrugged and hopped off the couch. "I'm going to go call Toby and see if he'll give me an update." Josh fled the room before Leo could protest. Donna watched him disappear into the kitchen before she turned to Leo. 

"It was horrible." She sighed and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. Leo wondered if she even realized she was starting to mimic Josh's mannerisms. 

"What happened?" Leo repeated, hoping Donna would at least fill him in. 

"Walken made him watch the tapes from Rosslyn and give a play by play of everything that happened to him." She looked up to see Leo's face tense and his eyes darken. "Apparently Josh's reaction was amusing to the bastard," Leo started at Donna's harsh words. She was usually kind to almost everyone. "Because he did it for six hours. Rumor has it that he had one of his assistants pull the footage from every network and watched them all three or four times." Donna thought Leo was going to break the arms of the chair he was sitting in. "I heard the assistant gloating that Josh ran straight to the bathroom and threw up when Walken finally let him go." She sighed heavily. "Leo, you remember what he was like after the shooting, even up until Christmas." Leo nodded. "I have never seen him that withdrawn or in shock like that. He was white as a ghost and he wouldn't talk to me about it. The only reason I know is because I heard Walken's men talking about it in the mess." 

Donna looked over her shoulder at the kitchen where she could hear an animated conversation with Toby. "I swear if I didn't think I'd end up in jail I'd kill the man myself." Leo smiled a little at the harsh threat. 

"Why didn't he tell me?" Leo was having trouble staying calm. 

"He thought you had enough to worry about." She shrugged. They both knew what Josh was like when it came to shouldering burdens alone. "You were busy trying to get Zoey home and keep the cabinet from going along with Walken's plan." 

"You don't have to worry about killing him Donna, I'll do it myself." Donna smiled warmly. 

"That probably won't help you get confirmed." 

"I think it would be worth it." 

"Carol! Put her on the phone." Donna chuckled at her boss. "I don't care what the President's orders were. I want to talk to CJ." 

"Ten bucks says CJ hangs up on him." Leo considered the odds for a moment before consenting to the bet. 

"I think I just agreed to buy you dinner." 

"Damn it CJ." Donna held out her hand for the money as Josh stormed back into the room. 

"Pay up." Leo chuckled at Josh's scowl and fished the money out of his pocket. 

"What's happening?" 

"They're announcing it at the briefing this afternoon." He flopped down on the couch, trying to reign in his irritation. 

"What?" Leo exploded. "We aren't ready yet." Leo was up and at the door before Josh could react. 

"Leo wait." Donna shifted her plate aside and grabbed her shoes. "We'll come with you." 

"You were ordered to take the day off." The Chief of Staff threw a warning glance at his deputy, now standing beside him. 

"So were you." Josh shrugged. "Any wonder why they did it?" 

"But no one knew the choice until this morning, no one but the President anyway." Josh nodded waiting for Donna to draw the same conclusion he and Leo had. "Oh." She pulled her jacket on. "He's the one who ordered us all out of the office." Leo confirmed her suspicion. "Can I sick the First Lady on him?" Josh laughed. 

"I think that sounds fair." Leo opened the door and the three piled out of the townhouse and into Leo's waiting limo. "They didn't really think we were going to stay home when this broke did they?" 

"I doubt it." Leo barked at his driver to break the ground speed record on the way back to the White House. Josh watched his mentor with concern. 

"We're going to get through this Leo." The older statesman just sat quietly. 

There was no protest from the security at the check point. The faces of the three people streaming in the door brokered no argument as they signed in and proceeded to the Oval Office. "Is he in?" 

Debbie looked up from her computer and Charlie smirked from his desk. Looking at his watch the body man confirmed he won the office pool. 

"Go in. He's expecting you." 

"I bet he is." Leo's sarcastic grumble brought a smile to Debbie's face. 

"I'll be in my office." Donna pointed over her shoulder but Leo shook his head. 

"Come on in. This concerns you and Josh as much as me." Nervously she nodded. She stepped foot in the Oval Office often, but rarely with the knowledge that her life was about to change completely. They found Toby, Will and Sam in the office with the President. She didn't have time to ask how Sam found out before the President started chuckling. 

"Who won the pool?" Jed Bartlett stood from his desk and moved to join the others on the couch. 

"I believe Charlie, sir." 

"Mr. President, what were you thinking? We can't announce this yet. We aren't ready." Leo stalked angrily over to his friend. "Call it off." 

"Too late." He pointed to the monitor displaying CJ's press conference. "She's already starting." Josh moved automatically away from the pack, taking deep breaths and saying silent prayers to his father. He turned, facing out the window, not able to watch. He felt responsible for putting Leo in this situation and he knew better than anyone that Leo wasn't ready for this yet. 

* * *

"CJ, has the President decided on a nominee for the Vice Presidency?" 

"The President is submitting his recommendation to Congress as we speak." 

"Can you tell us who made the short list?" 

"There was only one name on the list, Chief of Staff Leo McGarry." 

There was a stunned silence before CJ was bombarded by questions. 

"There goes the neighborhood." Leo crashed down on the coach next to Jed. "We weren't ready yet." Jed smiled. 

"Do you remember what you told me in New Hampshire when I said that to you?" Leo sighed. 

"Fake it till you make it." He dropped his head back against the cushions in an uncharacteristic show of emotion. 

"Hey Josh." Josh pulled himself away from the window and joined the others. 

"Yes, Mr. President?" 

"Are you ready to be my Chief of Staff?" 

"Let's get through this first, sir." Jed chuckled. He was so much like Leo it was frightening. 

"From you lips to Gods ears." Leo murmured beside him. 

"At this point we can use all the help we can get." Toby grumbled from the other couch. 


	4. It's What Good Sons Do 4

 

**It's What Good Sons Do**

**by:** DaxisSteele

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended with the use of characters and situations from the West Wing.  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna fight to smooth the way for the new Vice President appointee.  
**Spoiler:** Through Season 4  
**Author's Note:**

* * *

"Leo McGarry, the former Secretary of Labor admitted to being under the influence of drugs and alcohol while in office. According to some sources close to McGarry, he has been clean and sober since his release from Sierra Tuscon rehabilitation facility eight years ago. We have with us today former Speaker of the House, Glen Allen Walken. Mr. Walken, what do you think of his nomination?" 

"I think this is another example of how out of control this administration is. He admitted to being high while he was Secretary of Labor. Is this really the guy we want representing the nation as the Vice President?" 

"Donna, can you get someone to turn that off?" Josh hollered from his office. He was reviewing every document that crossed Leo's desk to prepare him to handle Leo's job should a miracle happen. He was trying to get a feel for how Leo and Bartlett worked together. Between that, the hearings, Ron Butterfield and his security issues, and the Sit Room meetings he was exhausted. 

"I'm telling you Josh. A well placed ski to the temple and he's out of our hair for good." She sat across from him after closing the door. She could sense he could use a few minutes to gather himself. 

"As much as that appeals to me, you won't be much good to me if you are in jail." He smirked at her before rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Fine." He could feel her eyes studying him intently but he didn't look up. He was worried about her more than she was concerned about him. Where Donna was concerned about his mental health, he was terrified every time she stepped out of the White House she'd meet a bullet or a kidnapper. 

"Liar." She stood and grabbed his bag, stuffing the files he was reading inside and closing it. 

"Hey." 

"Come on. I am taking you home. You're going to sleep for at least two hours and then I'll let you have these back." 

"Donna!" 

"Up Josh." She stepped behind him, holding out his jacket. 

"Donna." She smiled at his childish whining as he threw his book bag over his shoulder. "I can carry that you know." Donna shook her head. 

"I don't trust you." 

"You do to." He was giving her the look of a hopeful little boy. 

"Only as far as I can throw you." Josh smiled satisfactorily. 

"Yeah, but you're freakishly strong so that's pretty far. I should get to carry my own bag." Donna rolled her eyes and handed him his security blanket. 

"Here you go baby. I'll get you some juice and then you can go down for a nice nap." He slowed down as they approached the parking lot. 

"Donna?" She stopped laughing when she saw his face. 

"Yes?" 

"If this happens, you don't come out here alone anymore, okay?" He looked truly frightened and it took all of her strength not to pull him into her arms. 

"Josh everything is going to be fine." 

"Donna, please. They are going to make me use a driver. Use it to. The Press Room and the letters…" She took his hand and pulled him toward his car. Taking his keys, she put him in the passenger side and climbed behind the wheel. They were quiet on the five minute ride to his house but when they stepped inside she pulled him into a hug. Josh sagged against her, clinging desperately. 

"Is that what you've been so worried about?" He nodded. "Josh, the Secret Service is on high alert. Besides, who is going to bother with a lowly assistant?" Josh pulled back finding no humor in her comment. 

"Donna. He is going to make me Chief of Staff. I really will be the third most powerful man in the world." He placed his hand on her cheek. "Everyone in the world knows how much you mean to me, or at least that you mean a lot. If they can't get to me they will try for you." Donna took a steadying breath trying to get her bearings. "I can't handle losing you Donna. It would destroy me. Promise me you'll be careful." She was stunned. 

"Josh what are you saying?" 

"I love you Donnatella Moss, and God help the man who ever lays an uninvited hand on your beautiful face." A slow tear slipped down her cheek. 

"You love me?" He answered the frightened whisper with a nod. 

"I can't do this without you Donna. I need you." 

"I've waited so long to hear you say that." 

"I should have said it years ago." He pulled her trembling body back into a hug, letting her absorb the reality of the situation. "Let's go get some sleep." She nodded mutely. He pulled away from her and started for his bedroom. She awoke to the movement and reached out to grab his arm. 

"Josh, wait. I haven't told you yet." She floundered slightly. "I love you too." He smirked. 

"I know. How could you not?" Donna huffed behind her smile and swatted him on the arm. "Let's go to bed." He pulled her along with him, wishing he had energy to do more than sleep. They needed the rest though. The vote was tomorrow and he was positive it was going to be a stress-filled day. He was asleep as soon as she curled her body against him, finally content in her presence. 

"Josh, what does this mean for us?" Donna lifted her head from his chest to find him out for the night. Sighing she set the alarm and rolled back over to him. She would muster the courage to ask him tomorrow. 


	5. It's What Good Sons Do 5

 

**It's What Good Sons Do**

**by:** DaxisSteele

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended with the use of characters and situations from the West Wing.  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna fight to smooth the way for the new Vice President appointee.  
**Spoiler:** Through Season 4  
**Author's Note:**

* * *

"Josh?" He looked up from his files and studied her nervous form. "Who is going to run the bullpen?" 

"Whoever they get to replace me will have an assistant." Donna nodded. 

"So what exactly will I be doing?" Jason looked at her, somewhat confused. 

"The stuff Margaret does." She nodded, somewhat reluctantly. 

"Is that it?" Her meaning dawned on Josh. Margaret served as more of a secretary to Leo than Donna did for him. Taking on Margaret's responsibilities would be somewhat of a demotion in her eyes. He reached across the desk and grabbed her hand. "Donna, trust me when I tell you that you will not be just a secretary. You never have been and you never will be." She smiled, somewhat relieved and he smirked. "I'll still ruin your days off and send you to do things you will despise me for on a regular basis." She laughed and pulled her hand away. 

"And I'm still not bringing you coffee." She sighed and looked over at the television. "When are they voting?" 

"Twelve thirty. I told Leo we would watch with him in his office." 

Donna nodded knowing if all went well it would soon be Josh's office. 

"How do you think the voting will go?" Several people asked Josh that question over the past two weeks and he always gave a positive answer but Donna would not accept anything but the truth from him. He sighed heavily. 

"We'll win the House but for the first time ever I don't know what the Senate is going to do. Leo has a lot of enemies in the Senate on both sides." He ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair. She nodded and remained quiet for a time while they both tried to concentrate on the files they were reading. 

"Josh." He almost missed the quiet whisper. "It's twelve twenty." He could tell she was nervous. Donna knew this promotion would mean Josh would be in the spotlight even more and was not looking forward to weeks of reruns of every hardship they faced. What he could not bare to tell her is that the press would be harder on her this time. As a secretary she would receive little attention but Donna was so much more, handling issues that should rightfully be dealt to the Senior Staff. 

"Let's go." He stood and placed his hand on her lower back, reassuring her as he guided her into Leo's office. Margaret and the President were already there. Soon the rest of Senior Staff and Abby had joined the small party holding their breaths as each vote was counted. This was nothing like the confirmations in the past. Interns and assistants not directly involved were missing from the scene. There were no champagne bottles standing at the ready for a victory. The room held only ten people struck mute by nervous energy. 

They won the house but no one dared voice hopes for a win as they watched the Senators turning in their votes. "Senator Hardin from Georgia votes yea." The quiet cheers in their heads broke through as the tally in the yes column went one higher. 

"Senator McKenna from Delaware votes no." Several hisses errupted as Donna added a tally in the no column on the dry erase board. "What's the count?" Josh whispered to Donna, not sure he trusted his mental count. 

"Thirty five yea, thirty six no, twenty two left to vote." He noted her hands were shaking and reached out to still them. She threw him a thankful look and returned her attention to the screen. A few minutes passed until she spoke again. "Forty five yea, forty seven no, and eight to go." The collective drew in a nervous breath knowing four of the people left to vote were not supporters of the Bartlett Administration. Leo sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Well that's it then." Josh looked over at his mentor, sending silent support. He moved to stand next to Leo with his back to the television. 

"I have it on good authority that this isn't over yet." 

"You have an angel in your pocket, Josh?" The rest of the room tried futilely not to overhear the conversation between the two. 

"Yeah, my father." Leo forgot to breathe for a moment as he looked into Josh's eyes. He looked so much like Noah that Leo forgot he wasn't talking to his dead friend. 

"Senator Grissom from Washington, yea; Senator Wiley from Washington, yea; Senator Mitchell from Pennsylvania, no; Senator Kim from Arkansas, yea; Senator Fortwright from Oklahoma, yea." 

"Forty nine yea, forty eight no, with three left." Donna's hands were trembling noticeably now as she waited for the final three counts. Josh reached behind him entwining his hand with hers, still keeping his eyes on Leo. 

"Senator Stackhouse from Minnesota, yea." Leo tried to swallow the lump in his throat unsuccessfully. 

"Senator Tillson from New Jersey, yea." The room erupted in an uproar as Leo sat stunned at his desk. Josh smiled, placing his hand on the older man's shoulder. "Congratulations Mr. Vice President." Leo slowly stood from his chair and hugged Josh. 

"Remind me to take you with me next time I go to Vegas. You have to be the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet." Josh could see the beginnings of tears in Leo's eyes when he pulled away. "Noah would have been proud of you today." 

"You too." Josh smiled as Leo spun around and hugged by the President. When they were finished, Bartlett moved on to Josh. 

"It seems I'm in need of a new Chief of Staff." An elegant portfolio appeared from behind his back and Josh felt the world spinning. He heard little of the speech, staying silent until he felt Donna reach out for his shoulder. 

"I accept." He was not sure the words were audible but the smile on the President's face confirmed he heard. 

"Where's the music? Somebody get some music!" Toby yanked the door open and yelled out into the cheering crowd in the hallway. "Somebody find the Jackal!" CJ started laughing as tears seeped from her eyes. 

"Mr. President?" Josh held back when the rest of the staff trickled out in the hallway. 

"What is it Josh?" He put his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath, still recovering from the shock. 

"I'm going to need a secretary." 

"Of course. I assumed you were taking Donna with you." 

"Not Donna, sir. I need an actual secretary." Jed looked at him, shocked. "Donna barely has time to do that stuff as it is and now the work load is going to triple. I need her on more important things that typing memos and answering phones." 

"Put a call into HR. I'll approve it." Jed smiled. "Just don't terrorize this one like you do Donna." Josh smirked. 

"I'll have them report to Donna. It takes a special breed to deal with me." 

"Isn't that the truth?" Bartlett laughed and clasped his shoulder. "She's an extraordinary woman. I hope you are happy together." Josh looked surprised. 

"Sir?" 

"I'm old Josh, not blind." Josh smiled shyly. "Take care of her son." 

"Always sir." Josh watched the President walk into the Oval Office. In a matter of days, he would be the man with the connecting door to the president. 

"Penny for your thoughts, kid?" 

"A penny? When did you become a cheap bastard Leo?" 

"When I realized most of your thoughts are only worth a penny." The older man chuckled knowing no one else on his staff would ever have the balls to call him a cheap bastard. 

"I don't think I'm ready, Leo." Josh crashed down on the couch and studied the man he thought of as a second father. 

"You and me both, kid." Leo sat down next to him and sighed. 

"I know nothing about military strategy, how am I supposed to advise him?" 

"I'm not dead, Josh. I'll still be around to help you. For now, fake it till you make it." Leo smiled warmly knowing Jed made the right decision. Josh would learn quickly and he would be a force to reckon with when he did. "Concentrate on politics and let me worry about the military until you are caught up to speed." 

"Why did I get us into this?" Leo chuckled. 

"Because we like to win." 

"Does this mean I get to talk you into running for President?" Josh looked over at him mischievously. 

"God help us." Leo laughed and stood up. "Come on. There's a lot of packing to do." Josh groaned and filed out the door to his bullpen. Leo watched with paternal pride as he disappeared into his office. If only Noah could see them now. 

* * *

"Donna!" Josh bellowed out into the bullpen where Donna was packing boxes. It was nine thirty and only a skeleton crew remained in the West Wing. 

"Why must you bellow?" She appeared in the doorway and he smirked. 

"I need you to call down to HR tomorrow. I need a new secretary." He didn't see the pain etched on her face from behind the files he was pulling out of his desk. 

"Josh?" She could not believe he was replacing her. Eight hours ago he was telling her nothing would change and now he was replacing her. 

"What?" 

"You're replacing me?" Josh looked up at her shocked. 

"What?" He jumped off the floor and moved over in front of her. "No! Donna, no. I meant it when I said I needed you." He wiped at the tear that fought its way down her cheek. "The secretary is for you." He smiled reassuringly. 

"Really?" 

"Yes. You are too important to be screening phone calls." 

"I get my own secretary?" 

"The President thinks I'll emotionally scar her if she reports to me, so they are all yours." Her lip started twitching and he knew she was about to cry. "You're not going to go all girly on me now are you?" She nodded her head and gasped, trying to pull her emotions under control. "Come here." He pulled her into his arms and chuckled. 

"Do I have a title?" He shook his head in exasperation. Every time he looked at her he fell deeper in love with her. Her innocence was inspiring, but her quick wit and intelligence filled him with pride. "Senior Assistant to the White House Chief of Staff." 

"Secretary my ass, put that in your pipe and smoke it Amy." Josh burst into hysterics at her sober expression. 

"Come on. Let's take this load of boxes over to Leo's office and get out of here. I promised Sam and Toby I would meet them at the bar." 

"Josh, it's your office now." He still looked a little overwhelmed at the news. 

"Yeah, it is." He smiled awkwardly and walked back over to the box he was packing. "You're coming to the bar right?" 


	6. It's What Good Sons Do 6

 

**It's What Good Sons Do**

**by:** DaxisSteele

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended with the use of characters and situations from the West Wing.  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna fight to smooth the way for the new Vice President appointee.  
**Spoiler:** Through Season 4  
**Author's Note:**

* * *

Donna slid onto the barstool next to Josh. "So Donna, moving up in the world?" She smiled at Sam, flushing brilliant red. "I hear you even get to have your own secretary." 

"What about you? White House lawyer?" He smiled and sipped his beer, noting that Josh was unusually quiet. 

"What about you boss?" Josh just smirked as CJ, Will and Toby joined the table. 

"I propose a toast." Everyone filled their glasses and waited for Josh to continue. "To Vice President McGarry. May he strike fear in the hearts of Republicans everywhere. No offense Joe." 

"None taken." Joe shook his head and chuckled. 

"To Leo," CJ smiled and lifted her glass. 

"To Leo." The others joined in the cheer. 

"So CJ, how do you think the briefing will go in the morning?" Sam's question sparked a long debate on the intelligence of reporters. The relaxed mirth was interrupted by Josh's cell phone. 

"Lyman." Donna waited with marked interest to see if she needed to leave. "I'm on my way." 

"What's up?" Josh smiled at Donna as he grabbed his jacket. 

"Nothing." She knew enough to know that phone calls this late were seldom anything simple. "Stay and relax. You deserve it." She offered a small smile and watched him say his goodbyes and leave. 

"You still in there Donna?" Sam chuckled as he watched her watch the door. 

"I'm gonna…" 

"I'll drop you off. Josh would kill me if anything happened to you." She smiled, relieved and they said their goodbyes to the others. 

* * *

"Harvard is in the building." Josh nodded at the guard and continued to the Sit Room. He took a seat silently next to the President and looked across at Leo. The three men looked exhausted and Josh knew they would remain that way for the rest of the term. 

"What do you have for me, Nancy?" President Bartlett took his seat at the head of the table. 

"USS Independence picked up four cruisers out of North Korea heading for the Pacific fleet." 

"Have they commented?" Josh ventured. 

"All hails were met with radio silence and the boys at the top are refusing to comment." 

"What do they have on board?" Fitzwallace rattled off a list of weapons that meant little to Josh. 

"Destruction capability?" He looked at Leo. 

"They have nuclear capability." Josh sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"Do we know their intentions?" Fitzwallace humored Josh, knowing he was new at this. 

"Their guns are raised, Mr. Lyman. It means they are ready to fire." Josh nodded as Bartlett took over the questions. 

"What are our options?" 

"We have fighters scrambling out of Honolulu." Fitzwallace answered quickly. "The fleet is battle ready." He rambled on as Josh began to formulate a list of things he was going to need to complete. 

"Nancy?" 

"I think we've got a problem Mr. President." Bartlett nodded and waited for her to continue. "I recommend a tactical response." Jed looked to Leo and Josh. 

"Josh?" He fought the urge to flinch. Josh knew he was going to be asked but his answer wasn't going to be the most popular. He glanced at Leo for reassurance before addressing the President. 

"Keep the fleet on alert, pull the fighters in close but keep them out of gun range. Let them see you are serious but wait to strike. I'm going to try and get Nehung on back channels and see if we can work this out." Nancy and Fitzwallace looked skeptical and the President looked somewhat surprised by the response. He looked over and found Leo smiling proudly. The new Vice President nodded his agreement. 

"Make it happen." Fitzwallace and Nancy nodded. "What's next?" 

"That's all we have sir." The President thanked the room and drifted toward the door followed by Leo and Josh. 

"Thank you, sir." Josh called as Bartlett disappeared into his office. 

"Well done, kid." Leo smiled as they entered the hallway. "Well done." They hurried into the Chief of Staff's office and found Donna sitting on the floor organizing files. 

"Donna?" Josh stopped and studied her. "What are you doing here?" 

"I sleep when you sleep." She smiled through her fatigue and scampered to her feet. "Good evening Mr. Vice President." 

"Leo, Donna." The older man cuffed Josh on the shoulder. "Any one who can keep my boy in line deserves familiarity." 

"With all due respect sir, it wouldn't be proper protocol." Leo sighed. He had the same argument with Jed at least once a week. Josh smirked behind him. 

"Donna, would you track down Sing Nehung's number. I need his private residence." She nodded. "Mr. Vice President." Josh gestured for Leo to walk in front of him. 

"Oh for the love. Josh I swear I will make your entire existence hell." Leo reached out for Donna's hand. 

"At least call me Leo when it's just us." She chuckled. 

"Sure thing Leo." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Congratulations." She hugged the man who meant so much to Josh. 

"To you too. I hear you are finally getting some help around here." Donna smirked. 

"Someone's got to keep this big baby in line." Leo laughed and walked into Josh's new office. He sat on the couch and studied his protégé. 

"Tell me you aren't dumb enough to let that one slip away." Josh looked momentarily stunned before shaking his head. 

"I'll fight with every fiber of my being to keep her." Leo smiled warmly. 

"Let things calm down a little, then have CJ take it out with the trash." Josh smiled ruefully. 

"I don't really think that will help. It's going to be a scandal." They were interrupted by Donna's voice on the intercom announcing Nehung on the line. With a sigh Josh hit the speaker phone and started what he was sure was going to be a long night of negotiations. 

By midnight Josh and Leo determined the standoff had been initiated by a gung ho admiral in the Korean Navy who thought the fleet had strayed beyond international waters. Although tempers were still flaring, the cruisers were pulling out of firing range and the air support was being called back to land bases near the fleet. "Well that was a nightmare." Josh flopped back against the cushions of the chair. 

"You did fine." Leo smiled. "Let's go brief the President." Josh nodded as they walked into the Oval Office, feeling for the first time that he might be able to handle his new roll. 


	7. It's What Good Sons Do 7

 

**It's What Good Sons Do**

**by:** DaxisSteele

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended with the use of characters and situations from the West Wing.  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna fight to smooth the way for the new Vice President appointee.  
**Spoiler:** Through Season 4  
**Author's Note:**

* * *

>   
> _A woman can forgive a man for the harm he does her...but she can  
>  never forgive him for the sacrifices he makes on her account. _  
> W. Somerset Maugham 

**One year later**

"How did everything go?" Josh looked up to see Donna in his doorway. He had been in the DNC offices all day shoring up support for Leo's run for the presidency. 

"I think we will have enough support in our backyard if he decides to run. He sighed and rubbed his swollen eyes. It had been twelve horrific months of traveling. He hadn't seen his own bed in weeks and it had been a month since he fell asleep next to Donna. They didn't have to worry about anyone picking up on their personal relationship, they barely had time for anything that wasn't work related. "It's after midnight. You should head home." She shook her head and leaned on the corner of his desk. 

"I sleep when you sleep." Josh smirked. 

"That was my intention." Smiling, Donna played with his tie. 

"Why Mr. Lyman, are you making crude suggestions?" 

"Hell yes I am. He's giving us tomorrow off." Donna couldn't remember the last Saturday she had off, or the last time she woke up lazily next to him without having to rush into the office. "Why don't you head over to my place? I'll be right behind you." With a kiss she smoothed his tie over his chest and walked out of his office. 

"You have twenty minutes." 

"Or?" 

"I give up and go home." He chuckled and watched her gather her possessions. "Actually, I'm going to stop at home and grab clothes. I'll be there in half an hour." 

"I'll be waiting. Let Chris drive you." She whimpered, hating to use the security measures intended for Josh. 

"Donna, just do it please." He had been successful at hiding the recent surge of hate mail from her but he would be damned if he let her make unwise decisions about her safety. She meant too much to him to let her get hurt. 

"What about you?" She sighed, resigning herself to his paranoia. 

"I'll get a ride with Leo. I have to stop by and tell him about the meetings anyway." She nodded and wandered out of the West Wing. He could have sworn she was whistling, not that he could blame her. The prospect of spending his day off with Donna had him practically dancing down the corridor to Leo's office. 

* * *

Josh rushed up the steps eagerly. This was the first time in weeks Donna was spending the night for reasons other than work and he wanted everything to be perfect. He had a question for her and he was hoping she would tell him what he wanted to hear. Dumping his mail on the table he kicked off his shoes and pulled a beer out of the fridge. He only had a few minutes to prepare before she got to his home so he practically sprinted around the living room lighting candles. For once, she agreed to allow his driver to take her home so he wouldn't have to worry about her while she packed for the night. Humming along to the Doobie Brothers CD blasting through the room he shuffled over to the table and opened his mail. The third letter caught his attention, not that the fan mail wasn't good for his ego, but the third letter had an ominous feel to it that made him nervous. He slid his letter opener through the seal and prayed it didn't contain anthrax. To his terror the contents were much worse. If not for the circumstances he would have admired the photo of his Donna relaxing in his arms. He recognized the scene from a month ago when they were taking a break from work to watch a rerun of the Senate Majority's press conference. He felt his heart straining in his chest as he forced his mind to register the words scrawled across the page in blood. He had put her in danger. She was a target because he loved her and the thought brought the sick taste of bile to his mouth. His mind started running through his list of options, none of them pleasant as his body remained frozen in place. 

"Josh?" He hadn't heard the door over the screaming sirens in his mind. Vaguely he took in her presence but couldn't seem to formulate a word. "Josh what's wrong? You're scaring me." 

He just shook his head. "Josh what happened?" 

"They're coming again, trying to kill. You should leave, it's not safe. You're in danger here." Donna was struck at the pure fear in his eyes as she tried to interpret his mumbles. 

"Josh, I'm still here." She ran her fingers over his cheek wishing he would look her in the eye. 

"It's not safe. Go home." She shook her head. "West Virginia White Pride, Donna. Get out while you still can." 

"Josh, you should get some sleep. We'll tell Ron about it in the morning." She couldn't understand why he was so shaken. They constantly received hate mail and he rarely gave it more than a second glance. 

"Too much to do. You go, sleep." He pulled away from her slightly and she watched him start to shut down. 

"No, we'll handle it together. I'll call Ron now." He shook his head furiously. 

"No, it's not safe for you to be here with me. Go." 

"Josh, look at me." She forced him to face her and held him still when he tried to turn away. "I sleep when you sleep. I leave when you leave. I eat when you eat." Gently she raised his chin to study his eyes. "I stand when you stand and I fight when you fight, because I love you. We fight together." He looked at her and seemed for the first time coherent. Josh reached out pulling her against him as the paper fluttered to the floor. 

"I love you." His whisper warmed her heart. "But I won't let them hurt you because of me." She watched him shut down again before her eyes. He was terrified and there was nothing she could do to fix it. Something had spooked him badly and she wished he would tell her about it. 

"I'm not letting you walk away from this, Joshua. Now tell me what happened." When he did not respond, she looked over his shoulder at the paper he had dropped. She gasped when she the letters scrawled in blood over an intimate picture of the two of them. "The Jew lover is next?" Tears prickled at her eyes and he flinched. 

"I'm so sorry Donna." Her attention drifted back to him and she stepped closer to hug him again. "You should probably leave." He stepped out of her reach and entered his bedroom, closing her out in every way possible. She forced her lungs to breathe knowing he needed her to be strong. Fighting back the tears ripping through her, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Ziploc. Placing the letter and envelope in the bag she slid on her jacket and grabbed her purse. 

"This is not over, Joshua." Her solemn vow never reached his ears as she slid into the night. 

* * *

"I need to see Vice President McGarry." The Secret Service Agent looked at her like she was an idiot. "Look, I'm the senior assistant for the White House Chief of Staff. I have documents from Mr. Lyman." 

"No one enters the residence without being cleared." She huffed angrily and pulled out her cell phone. A gruff voice answered the phone. 

"It's Donna, sir. I'm sorry to bother you so late but I need to talk to you about Josh." She gave a small smile. "Sorry Leo." She noticed the agent looking slightly shocked. "No, I'm at the gate. Agent Richards won't let me in the door." She chuckled again. "Of course I don't have any weapons." The agent looked about ready to frisk her when a message squawked across his earpiece. 

"I'm sorry for the confusion Ms. Moss. You can go on in." She smiled and walked in the gate to the door, where she found Leo waiting on the step, much to the chagrin of his detail. "Hi Leo." One look at her tear-swollen eyes and Leo knew this was not going to be good. 

"Hey kid." He pulled her into a hug and ushered her inside. "What's going on?" 

"He's shut down again." She held out the letter for him. Leo studied the image of the two of them curled together on the couch of Josh's townhouse, no doubt watching television. A vulgar curse fell from his lips. "It came to the house." 

"Has Ron seen it?" Donna shook her head. "He is pushing you away again." She nodded her head. Leo picked up the phone and barked orders to the agents before calling Ron Butterfield. 

"I heard Leo. I just got off the phone with Josh." Leo relaxed somewhat. At least he had reported the incident. "He was arranging security for Donna." 

"We are bringing the letter in now. Have her new detail ready when we get there." 

"I'll meet you in your office." 

"Go to Josh's office." 

"Yes sir." Leo disconnected and dialed another familiar number. 

"Your office twenty minutes." He slammed the phone down without waiting for further comment and turned to Donna. "Everything is going to be fine. He just needs a kick to the head." Donna smiled sadly and followed him to the motorcade assembled just outside the door. 

* * *

Josh was staring out the window when his door burst open. He could see Leo in the reflection of the glass and was thankful Donna wasn't with him. "What the hell are you thinking?" Josh kept his back to Leo, unable to look him in the eye. 

"I take it she told you." 

"Of course she told me. She's worried sick about you. Have you lost your mind?" Josh didn't bother to point out his sanity abandoned him in a house fire years ago. 

"How is she?" 

"She's a wreck." Leo noticed Josh flinch and spun the younger man to face him. He was surprised to find fresh tear tracks. 

"I couldn't let them hurt her, Leo." He was imploring the older man to understand. 

"So you thought you'd do it for them?" Josh turned away from the stern eyes. 

"She may be hurt, but at least she's not dead." Leo shook his head and sat in the visitor's chair. 

"We aren't going to let that happen, Josh. I would never let them hurt her." 

"You can't stop them Leo. If they want you, they get you." His hand self consciously reached for the scar on his chest. 

"Can you really imagine your life without her?" 

"Yes. That's why I'm doing this Leo. I'd be lost if anything happened to her." He sighed and ran a hand through his wild hair. "I wouldn't make it up from the mat this time. I won't let them use her." 

"Josh?" He turned to see Donna standing in the doorway to his office. "Do you really think pushing me away is going to stop them? They will know why you did it." She walked to stand in front of him, resting her hand on his cheek. "I'm still in danger. What are you going to do? Banish me to California? Is that really how you want to live?" She could see his stern expression cracking. "It's my life, don't you think I should be able to make this decision?" 

"I couldn't live with myself if they hurt you." He raised his eyes to look at her. 

"So we don't let them." Her thumb rubbed the tears away gently and she relaxed slightly when he leaned into the touch. "I'm not letting them win, Joshua. We fought them after Rosslyn and we will fight them now." 

"I'm sorry." His body sagged and his head slumped forward. 

"For now you are forgiven, but if you ever pull a stunt like this again I'll rip you a new one." He nodded and allowed her to draw him into her arms. "You scared the hell out of me." 

"I know." His arms slowly snaked around her waist and crushed her body to his. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Donna held his as he released the fear bottled up inside his heart. 

"You aren't going to have to worry about that for a long time." They jumped at the knock on the door. Josh was confused to see Leo standing on the wrong side. "When did you sneak out?" 

"You were otherwise engaged." The Vice President smiled at the intimate embrace, a rarity in the West Wing. They never showed evidence of their relationship in these halls. 

"What can we do for you Leo?" The smile on Donna's face warmed her heart. 

"Ron's here with your new detail." 

"Any hotties?" She laughed at Josh's aggravated growl. "What a girl can look." She heard Leo laughing behind her and turned back to him. "We'll be out in a minute." He nodded and slipped back out of the room. 

Josh took her hand and drew her back into his chest. "Donna?" She mumbled a response into his shoulder. "I know after everything that has happened that I have no right to ask you this." He sighed heavily as he pulled the small box from his pocket. "But I was planning on giving this to you tonight, before everything went to hell." Pulling back from her, Josh ran his fingertips along the ridge of cheek before opening the box and dropping to his knee. "Josh?" She felt her world shifting out of control again. "Donnatella Moss, will you marry me?" Tears slid from her clenched eyelids as she whimpered. 

"Josh, we can't." His heart shattered in his chest. "Not right now. What about Leo and the campaign? No one even knows about us yet." He let out a sigh of relief that she was turning down the timing, not the offer. Standing slowly he brushed his lips against hers. 

"Donna, he hasn't even decided to run yet, and I'm not asking you to do it right now. I'm asking you to say someday you will." Her eyes drifted open and she stared into the glimmering eyes of a man she loved more than life. She thought she lost him again only to find herself trying to convince herself why should say no. Maybe she was the one that needed a therapist. "But I'm telling you Donnatella, the day we are in the clear. The day after America votes Leo the next President I am walking you down the aisle. Please, say yes." 

"Yes." 

Leo smiled from the outer office as he closed the door. He knew someday that kid would get it right. He stopped momentarily to gaze at the picture of Josh, his mother and Donna in Florida last spring. He wished Rachel could be here now to share this moment with them. Tomorrow he would have to get Margaret to buy her a plane ticket so she could come help Donna plan the wedding. They only had ten months until they would announce his candidacy and it would take over their lives. Donna was going to need all the help she could get to balance everything. Besides, there is no way Rachel would want to miss something this monumental. For a while there she thought the last her family was going to die on the operating table and he knew she was overjoyed to have Donna in their lives. Leo sighed, he wanted her here for selfish reasons too. He was about to make a decision that would change his life forever and he needed her impartial council. She would help him make the right decision about the Presidency. 

* * *

The adventures continue in Dragonslayers so keep an eye out for it. Dax 


End file.
